A MAD LIB
by nightblackk9
Summary: What does the flock do when they're bored? What is the mad lib they create? Read Please. T-to be safe


Disclaimer: THESE MAD LIBS ARE FROM "Son Of Mad Libs" I did not create them. Plus the characters are not mine, they belong to James Patterson.

"I am completely bored Max! Isn't there something to do at Mom's! I mean she's cool and everything but I, mean… I can't fly without us being seen. I can't reach the board games in the game-closet. I…" Nudge thankfully was suddenly stopped of her blabbering by Gassy.

"Thanks Gassy." I can only take so much of Nudge before I explode.

"No problem. But she has a point you know. Since we're all under house arrest there's really nothing to do." We were all bound to the house since we all had a help of toilet-papering the neighbors house since the boy that lives there tormented Gassy and Angel with stuff they both didn't want to mention. Plus since it was Summer vacation we didn't have school to keep the boredom of staying in the house for six hours with crappy T.V shows we all thought were stupid as heck.

"Yay, I know, I'll go ask Ella if she knows something to do around here." I mumbled to myself as I walked toward Ella's room leaving Nudge and Gassy alone. Not wanting them to know I didn't have a plan.

Once I reached Ella's bedroom door I gave a slight nock. "Come In!" said Ella on the other side. So I opened the door and walked into her room. Ella was on her computer, probably trying to preoccupy herself. Since she was the only one, which didn't think T.V was crappy, she was bound from it.

"Hay Ella, do you know anything to do around here? Everyone's bored to the brim."

After a few minutes she turned in her desk chair. She looked at me like she couldn't believe I was asking her if anyone, advice. "Well there is one thing I got for Christmas this year, let me get it." Ella quickly stud from her chair and headed toward her closet. She was soon out and holding some kind of booklet and a pen. "I just get everyone in the living room… these are supposed to be really fun." Then she practically ran from her room shouting as loud as possible, " Everyone in living room now!" A second latter you could hear doors slamming and feet running to the stairs and down to the main floor. I on the other hand waited for the stampede of kids to be down the stairs until I walked out of Ella's room and to the living room.

Once I walked into the living room the eyes on Ella quickly turned toward me. I could see panic, excitement, and wonder in their eyes. Which made sense everyone probably thought this was a warning that fly-boys or some other thing Itex made was coming for us. Everyone was in his or her fighting stance, except Angel of curse she already knew what this was all about.

"Everyone can calm down this is not about Itex." I said with my most reassuring voice. The Flock's stances instantly relaxed and they started to sit in the arranged furniture, me sitting next to Ella on my left and Fang on my right on the four-person couch, Nudge sitting next to Ella. "It's about us being bored out of our minds." Gassy and Nudge gave each other a quick glance. "Me and Ella-"

"Ella and I." corrected Total sitting on Iggys' lap.

"Fine. Ella and I have found a solution" Then I elbowed her but only playfully.

"Yay. I got some Mad Libs for Last Christmas. It's where I, go around and ask people weather to pick a random adverb, noun, adjective, number, part of the body, or a person's name. I fill in the spaces in my booklet and see what comes out."

"Sounds boring." says Iggy with a blank expression.

"Well it's either this or nothing, pick." I unintentionally snapped at him.

Iggys' eyes widened a little at my snap. But after about thirty seconds he said… "Fine."

"O.K" Ella said trying to get back to her Mad Libs. "Max and adjective please."

"Hard" I said right off the top of my mind, I don't know it just came to me.

"Fang a noun."

"Sock." I looked over at him with a questioning face. He just shrugged in response.

"Iggy and noun."

"Fang." Now it was Fangs' turn to look at Iggy, he gave him the same response he gave me.

"Angel an adjective."

"Green."

"Gassy a part of the body."

"Butt." He said with a slight laugh.

"Nudge a noun."

"Bracelet"

"OK now me a noun… earring."

"Max an adjective"

"Wooden."

"Fang plural noun."

"Sharks."

"Iggy an adverb"

"Grumpily."

"Gassy a noun."

"Eyeball."

"OK, lets see what we have… The title is Driving Tips. 'Driving a car can be fun if you follow this hard advice: 1. When approaching a/an sock on the right, always blow your Fang.'" She stiffed a giggle right then. " '2. Before making a/an green turn, always stick your butt out of the window.'" Even Fang laughed a little at that one. " '3. Every 2,000 miles have your braclet inspected and your earring checked.' That make no sense. '4. When approaching a school, watch out for wooden sharks.'" Everyone had a laugh at that one. " '5. Above all, drive grumpily. The eyeball you save may be your own!'"

"OK that was pretty funny espeshly the stick your butt out the widow one." explaimed Iggy, I'm glad he's starting to think this isn't a complete waste of time. Then I checked the time it was ten p.m.

"Everyone it's time to go to bed!" I stated followed with a cores of 'Just one more' and 'Come on!' "Tomarow we can do another but now go to sleep!" I said in my leader voice. No one question it. Everyone headed off to bed exept Fang.

(A/N)SEQUELS TO MAD LIBS COMING…


End file.
